youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enclosed Instruction Book
The Enclosed Instruction Booklet is a lost ancient artifact that was said to have contained advanced and detailed information on almost everything and even things not known to mankind. It was owned by Mario and Luigi who, as expected of them, lost it. Known Contents Nobody except the Mario Bros. themselves know what the book really contains, other than a Hotel Mario walkthrough, that is. They only trusted You to view it, and mentioned it to nobody else. It's possible that the book is cursed, and those who read it will be forced to star in bad video games and relive their shame forever, thus why the Bros. would never allow it to fall into anyone's hands, although there is currently an information leak of the book's contents and You is the leading suspect. Judging from it's size, it is roughly 40 pages long. So far, it's been confirmed that the book contains this info: *Mario and Luigi's medical records, which confirm that Mairo has both types of Diabetes and severe obesity, and that Luigi is homosexual *The Princess's famous Spaghetti recipe *Dr. Robotnik 's journal entries from when he was suppsoedly in the 4th Dimension *A number of different Antifred plans to get rid of Fred Known Threats to the Book Unfortunately, there are many evil forces out there and some of them have tried to take the book and use its powers for their own selfish gain. So far these guys have been labeled as threats to said book: *Morshu: Every day he relentlessly comes after the book to sell all the pages for ridiculously high prices. *Ganon: He once tried to use the book to bribe Link into joining him with the promise of letting him read the book. *Bowser: He has been trying to destroy the book ever since the events of Hotel Mario so the Mario Bros. would lose all the cheat codes and never be able to stop Bowser ever again. *You: He may have abused the Marios' trust by leaking information about the book's content. *Not Stu: He almost destroyed the book in the process of using it to convince everyone that he's not Stu. *Fred: This book basically tells you how to get rid of the fag, so of course he's an enemy of it. Known Friends of the Book Thankfully, the Mario Bros. were able to find a few people they could actually trust with the damn thing. So far this small group of good guys consists of: *Stu Pickles: He hates Not Stu. *Drew Pickles: He likes helping his brother. *King Harkinian: He is helping to guard the book so he can find Duke Onkled and punish him (most likely by making him scrub all the floors as this is what the King does to everybody). *You: Seeing as he's helped the Mario Bros. hundreds of times before, You is the most trusted person among the book protectors. Where Is It? The biggest question is it's current place, many have attempted locate and secure it, but all efforts have been unfruitful. The Mario bros. throwing it out by accident, misplacing it in their home, or leaving it somewhere are all possible, but some will even say that it was destroyed. Finally there is a chance that some one has already found it and is now keeping it in secret. Category:Quotes Category:Items Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Epic Words to say Category:ANTIFЯED Stuffs